Say You'll Stick Around
by Sango-Kadie
Summary: [A Will&GraceQueer As Folk Crossover] Will and Jack take a trip to Liberty Ave, where Will finds true rnlove and Jack finally meets his match.


&- Title: Say You'll Stick Around Will & Grace/QAF crossover

&- Pairings: Jack/Brian, Will/Michael, Implied Will/Jack, Implied Brian/Michael

&- Rating: R for language and content

&- Genre: Romance/Angst

&- Summary: Will and Jack take a trip to Liberty Ave, where Will finds true love and Jack finally meets his match.

&- Authors Note: I don't know much about QAF, forgive me. No Justin, no Ben, no Grace, no Karen. Lyrics are Say You'll Stick Around by Denison Witmer.

---

_Open your life_

_Can you feel me rushing in_

_And unshield your mind_

_I can tell what you are thinking_

_And all you hold inside_

_Was just as much mine_

_The same questions of who_

_The same stories I hide_

_And I know that this is your beginning_

_Blow me a kiss_

_I can feel it hitting my face_

_And what have I missed_

_Why are you leaving my embrace_

_And what's left to do_

_I can think where you are_

_But you know that I can't blow my kisses that far_

_Hold my hand while you're leaving_

_Say you'll stick around_

_Don't be surprised_

_Sometimes I think you're way out of my class_

_And push off the time_

_What I'm left with, you're still my photograph_

_---_

--Say You'll Stick Around--

Chapter One

"Tell me again; why are we going to Pennsylvania? There's, like, nothing there," Jack asked, toying with the car's radio dials. He sat back in the passenger seat, and gazed out the window, boredom quickly setting in and overpowering his mind.

Will sighed and responded, "I told you, my cousin Jenny is having a baby and she needed help keeping her house in order while she's in the hospital. And I never said you had to come. I told you to stay in New York."

Jack smiled. "You know just as well as I do that I can't let you go on vacation without me," he said, giving Will a playful slap on the shoulder.

"I need to make sure you don't overeat or make a fool out of yourself."

"Well, thank you," Will replied awkwardly, turning his attention back to the developing traffic jam.

They sat for the next few minutes in silence, quietly soaking in each others company. Jack leaned back on his seat and closed his eyes, thinking of the new adventures awaiting for him and Will in Pennsylvania. He had never heard of Liberty Avenue, but he hoped something was waiting there for him. Will didn't know his real reason for wanting to go; Jack was too afraid to tell him. The truth was, there was no one for him in New York. He had looked and looked, and everyone seemed to think of him as just a good hour and a half. Maybe Pennsylvania was just what he needed.

"Wow." Will's voice cut through Jack's thoughts so suddenly, Jack jumped. "I think this is the longest time you have ever been quiet," he continued, smiling.

Jack acerbically grinned back. "Hah. Get some hairplugs."

He then wondered aloud, "Are there any hot gay guys in Pennsylvania?"

Will shook his head in silent laughter. "No. Didn't you hear about the great homosexual fire of 1983?"

"Shut up." Jack rolled his eyes and leaned his head against the window of the car. _I hope there really is someone here for me_, he thought to himself as the Pennsylvania state line came into view.

_I hope._

--

"Hey Will!" his cousin Jenny exclaimed as she held the door open. She was noticably pregnant, but was still as slim as she could possibly be. She had always been like that. Jenny wrapped Will into a big hug. It had been years since they last saw each other; they used to be inseperable as kids.

Jack hung back from them, slightly uncomfortable. "Who are you?" Jenny asked over Will's shoulder. She smiled warmly at him, taken aback by the younger mans beauty. _It's his eyes_, she thought, noticing the sparkling cerulean gleaming from them. Before Jack could answer, she pulled away from Will and smiled at him.

"You're so lucky Will, he's a cutie," she said, turning into the warmth of the house.

Will rolled his eyes and lead Jack into the immaculate living room. "We're not together, Jenny. This is Jack, my best friend."

Jack's eyes opened wide. He couldn't believe Will had never mentioned him to his family. They had only been friends for almost twenty years. The only family of Will's he had met were his parents and brothers.

"Oh." Jenny gave him a friendly hug and bounded away, gathering drinks for her guests. Jack was surprised by her energy. It was so unlike Will; it was refreshing.

"Your family acts nothing like you, you know that?" he explained to Will, sipping the glass of water Jenny had given him. "She's so friendly and energetic, and you're so...not."

Will rolled his eyes for the third time during their trip and swallowed a large gulp of water. He seemed nervous about something, but Jack couldn't put his finger on it.

The door opened behind them. A young man in his mid-30's stepped out of the shadows and into the light of the living room. Jack gasped; He was beautiful. He had gorgeous dark brown hair and deep brown eyes. He was tall; almost a whole head taller than Jack. Will noticed him and uttered an irritated sigh. "Hello Brian."

Brian smirked and nodded. "Will. It's been a long time. Over me yet?" he asked. Conceit smothered his words. They painted a frown on Will's face and a smile on Jack's. Jack interjected flirtatiously, "Yeah, he's in love with me now. By the way, I'm Jack. Jack McFarland."

Jack held his hand out for Brian to shake. Brian looked Jack up and down. He was cute, that was for sure. His lustrous eyes were a brilliant blue, and his dark black hair gleamed in the dim light of the room.

He eagerly shook Jack's outstretched hand and replied, "Brian Kinney. Is Jenny here? I need to return this." He was holding a videocamera in his free hand.

"Yeah, she's here. So, what did you use that camera for? You needed to videotape a special night?"

Brian smiled. "You could say that. I was taping my son, Gus."

"You have a son?" Jack's face fell. He could have sworn Brian was gay. His infallible gaydar was working overtime.

"Yeah. With my best friend Lindsey. She and her girlfriend needed me for it."

"Ooh. I do too, named Elliot. Long story. So, you're not with any women?"

Brian shook his head, a trace of disgust trailing across his handsome face. "Nope. Never have been, never will be."

Jack smiled at him, and giggled coquettishly, initiating a groan from Will.

"Transparent, much?" he snapped, feeling jealousy and aversion course through him. He and Brian Kinney had a rocky history. He remembered back to the time he had visited Jenny in December 1992. He met Brian at a gay club called Babylon, and immediatly fell for him, like many of his other tricks. Brian always found a way to him whenever he came to Pittsburgh. And he always found a way to rub himself in Will's face.

"Someone's a little touchy.." Brian said, giving him that haughty smirk Will had once loved so much. Jack made a face and gave Will a mystifying glance.

"What's up with you?" he asked.

Will thought about telling him the truth, but a nagging feeling was telling him he would find out soon enough. He flashed a smile at Brian that plainly said, 'You hurt him, I kill you.'

"Nothing."

Jenny entered the room again, surprised to find Brian standing with them. "Hey Brian," she said, taking the camera from him and setting it down on the table near the door. "You want something to drink?"

"No thanks," Brian said, giving Jack a quick glance. "I'm off to Babylon. Jack, nice to meet you."

He turned to Will, who tried to hide the unavoidable pain in his eyes. Brian could see it, though. He always could.

"It was nice to see you Will. Maybe I'll see you later tonight?"

"I don't think so," Will responded softly, a bit intimidated by Brian's bluntness. Jack, however, jumped at his chance, "I guess Will's going to be alone and dateless yet again. I'm free though."

Brian smiled at Will a final time before turning his attention back to Jack. His hand grazed Will's before he left, sending shivers of mixed agony and ecstasy down his spine. It had been awhile since he had felt Brian Kinney's magic touch, but he still had it.

"I guess I'll see you, then," he replied, stepping out of the house.


End file.
